mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Peth, the galactic nations game
Start date *'Signups are welcome, but the game will not start until the other 2 current games have expired. Construction will take about 6 weeks anyhow.' Scenario Welcome to the planet Peth. It is a completely new and habitable Earth like planet, with a Earthling descended moden era type human civilization, who think they occurred spontaneously, but are in fact are the spawn of long forgotten settlers from Earth. As the years had gone by things changed. Since the first colonies were settled (in 2,200AD), expanded and then abandoned after a planet wide conflict hit Earth in 2,300AD, crews spread out across the landmass of that planet. Contact with Earth was lost and the home world forgotten about. There were good times and bad times on the seller's planet for the next 200 years that saw the colonies become nations. A resurgent Earth then tried to retake it and lost. A few years later they had a horrific and egocentric resource and land war which sent them in to a new dark age and 250 years of make-shift technology, warlike attitudes ecanomic decline and civil strife. The current date is 3,450AD and the nations on the map have been here for 600 to 700, but no one is sure exactly how long any of these times were. The population now stands at 7.5 billion, and the nations have now grown so apart in culture and politics that have divided themselves into new sets of "nations", "states" and "countries", like back on their home-world (Earth). About 75% of the planet is still unclaimed. They all knew of each other for at least the last 300 years and all nations have radio, TV, fax and telephone communications with each other, unless a dictator has recently chosen to block it from entering his nation. Satellites analogues to Telstar, Arabsat-1A and TIROS-1, Marisat F1, Astra 1A, Astra 1D, Astra 1E, GLONASS (1a) and SPOT (French: Satellite Pour l’Observation de la Terre, Eng. lit. "Satellite for observation of Earth") do orbit the planet. The planet already had some simple and harmless life-forms like phytoplankton, algae, archaea and bacteria, all of which lived through the terra-forming and now flourish, along side the many species imported from earth. The brown trout (Salmo trutta), Alaska pollock or walleye pollock (Gadus chalcogrammus, formerly Theragra chalcogramma), Abies sibirica (Siberian fir) and Acer platanoides (Norway maple), the dromedary (Camelus dromedarius); Koklass pheasant, (P. macrolopha) and the common broom (Cytisus scopar\Sarothamnus scoparius) were all part of a mass shipment of earth flora and fauna to help feed the first settlers by the terraformers that came before them. All nations do have enough lignite, oil shale, copper, titanium, tungsten, chromium, phosphate, iron, nickel, lead, tin and zinc to just meet current needs as of starting the game. Tech level 2000AD and advancing at normal speed. Technical note *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 5,000 KT (5 MT) and a total of 150,000 KT (150 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. Mods #Head mod : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) #Mod #Mod #Head map maker : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) #Map maker #Map maker Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every five rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every three days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up to someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year or teenage ninger turtles! *One turn every two days. Two days = six months in the game's time. Years turn at about 00.00 GMT-01.00GMT. *''The mods control non-player states and their colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' Nota bene *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 5,000 KT (5 MT) and a total of 150,000 KT (150 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The real world Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more of our Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like nation akin to our Monaco conquering the world in a year, cybermen or teenage ninja turtles! #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. #Unclaimed zone have only primitive tribesmen in them, which you can annex, but don't go to fast for logistical reasons. #The polar ice caps are largely uninhabitable areas and will mostly stay like it due to technical limitation, unless the game lasts over 50 years to let tech advance or the mod turns on some global warming. Map . War Algo Algo Latino fascists #Fascist Federation of Sonora = ##Republic of San Salvador = #Republic of Lima= Ba'arthists #Ba'arthist Republic of Tikrit= ##Ba'arthist Republic of Basra= #Ba'arthist Republic of Damascus = American White supremacist #Republic of Nebraska = Black supremacist #Sovereign Sudanic State of Sudan = Authoritarian right #Republic of Moscow = # Aktobe Republic # City of İzmir ## City of Baku # Republic of Tasmania #Repubic of Melbourne = #City of Jakarta = #Republic of Ashod = #Voivodeship of Łódź= Democratic right # Republic of Staffordshire ## Republic of Derbyshire ### City of Leicester #Kingdom of Oswestry = ##Principality of Swansea= ###Earldom of Pembroke= ### City of Lampeter= # Kingdom of Warwikshire= ##Kingdom of Daventry = ###Viscount of Falmouth= ### City of Swindon ### Mayoralty of Houndslow ###Mayoralty of Brent= #Duchy of Lancaster= ##Earldom of Fylde = ##Barroncy of Carlisle= ##Barroncy of Kendel= # Ardennes Republic ## Republic of Mons #Kingdom of Wallonia = #Dukedom of Cherbourg = ##Count of Toulouse= ## City of Lyon= ## City of Bordeaux= #Island Republic of Tahiti= # Grand Duchy of Florence ##Margravate of Mantua= # Principality of Vancouver ## Marquis of Montreal ##City of Edmonton= #Principality of Westphalia = ##City of Köln= ##City of Düsseldorf = ##City of Dortmund = #Republic of Kiev = #Maharajadom of Delhi = #Republic of Geneva= ##Republic of Bern= ##Republic of Basel= Democratic left #Republic of Whitehaven = User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 03:25, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ##Republic of Widermier = User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 03:25, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ###City of Penrith= User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 03:25, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ###City of Preston= User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 03:25, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ###City of Bolton= User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 03:25, January 5, 2018 (UTC) # Republic of Durban # Grand Duchy of Madeira #City of Invercargill = #Republic of Iowa = ##City of Hoboken = ## City of Baltimore # City of Dublin # Kingdom of of Bărcănești = .Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk). 03:27, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ##Principality of Târgșoru = .Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk). 03:27, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ### Count of Târgoviște= .Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk). 03:27, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ####Count of Chișinău= .Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk). 03:27, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ##### Count of Ploiești= .Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk). 03:27, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ######Count of Cluj= .Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk). 03:27, January 5, 2018 (UTC) #######Count of Timișoara= .Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk). 03:27, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Democratic center #Kingdom of Honshu = ##Shōgunate of Kantō= #City of Abuja = ##Republic of Niamey= ##Republic of Lomé= #Island Republic of Apia= #Archduchy of Austria= ##Margrave of Bayreuth= ##Prince-Bishopric of Freising= ### City of Munich Democratic liberal # Kingdom of Fife ## Duchy of Aran ## Duchy Bute ## City of Stirling ##Earldom of Dunbar= ###Barroncy of Renfrew= #Kingdom of Jamaica= ##Island Republic of Nevis = ##Island Republic of St Kitts= #Grand Duke of Finland= ##Jarldom of Hålogaland= ## Jarldom of Tromso= Communists #People's Revolutionary Cuban Socialist Republic = #People's Republic of Beijing = ##City of Xi'an= ## City of Pyongyang= ##City of Hà Nội= #Luandan People's Republic = #Socialist Republic of Smolensk= #Minsk Socialist Republic = #Scottish Socialist Republic = ## City of Motherwell ## City of Lanark #Republic of Nowa Nuta= ##City of Potsdam= Right wing absolute monarchy #Tasrdom of Tomsk = #Sultanate of Muscat = ##Emirate of Dubai = Crumbling right wing African style tribal monarchies #Ahosudom of Benin = ##Obadom of Oyo = Islamic theocracy #Islamic Republic of Tehran = ## Republic of Kabul ## Republic of Multan Corporate states #Grand Duchy of Zürich= ##Duchy of Jülich #E25822 ### City of Hamburg ### City of Strasbourg ### City of Amsterdam #### City of Maastricht #### City of Groningen #### City of Utrecht #### City of Ghent #### City of Nijmegen #D4AF37 #### City of Kleve #FF7E00 #Republic of Taipei = ## City of Kowloon Gameplay The game is yet to start! Category:Maps Category:Constructed worlds Category:Future era games (after 2020) Category:Future era Map Games Category:Future Map Games Category:Space Category:Map Games Category:42 galactic nations game Category:Wr Category:Hep